Beorn Comics
Beorn Comics is a comic publishing arm in the New Fantendoverse that makes and publishes comics about Beorns. The company originally started as Stararm Comics and originally published biographical comics about Unten. After the events of A Flash Beorn Our Eyes, they retired his comic out of "respect" for his "death", but it was really an excuse to end production and shift focus to creating comics about Mynis, Wurm, and Reten. These allowed them to produce comics about Beorns without having to pay royalties to any currently living ones that they knew of. It is important to note that Beorn Comics has no actual idea the characters they are publishing are actually alternate universe Beorns. It is only known by their head writer, Selena Mavis. The comics were introduced in Happy Birthday, Unten! as a plot device to understand Nebuel Tzunn Chadnezzar. History Beorn Comics started as Stararm Comics and published biographical comics. Unten sold his image rights to them at some point during Season 1 of Fantendo Now, wanting to get money from royalties from various companies interested in legally selling things with his approval and to protect themselves legally. Stararm Comics would publish comics following his adventures for a while and would prove to be a massive seller. However, the fact Unten was getting royalties from these comics cut from the profits for Stararm Comics. After his "death" in A Flash Beorn Our Eyes, Stararm Comics would retire the comic and begin publishing new comics featuring what they believed to be fictional Beorns- as they could continue publishing some of their most profitable content without having to pay royalties to anyone. This would prove to be very successful for Stararm Comics, to the point where they offically renamed themselves Beorn Comics and retired all biographical comics in favor of focusing on these new Beorn comics. However, these "fictional" Beorns are actually all just Beorns from alternate universes- Mynis, Abza, Wurm, Reten, and Nebuel Tzunn Chadnezzar for example. Since these alternate universe counterparts do not exist in the main New Fantendoverse, there hasn't been any legal trouble... yet. It's unknown why the comics line up so closely with the alternate unvierse Beorns, although it is possible that there is a Herald on the writing staff. Appearances ''Happy Birthday, Unten! The company and it's line of comics are introduced in this story, with Sakeena first bringing them up to Unten as he meets the guests at his party. Noting the strangeness of this comic line, particularly how it shows Mynis who they last teamed up with ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, the comics are later used when Nebuel Tzunn Chadnezzar shows up. Using the comics to fill in more information about him, their use in this story is actually somewhat minimal. Trivia *The idea of making in-universe comics to explain alternate universe Beorns comes from a concept explored in Grant Morrison's Animal Man, where the characters discover issues of comic books in-universe that depict events happening in the story and past DC titles. This twist on the concept was made so that exposition could be naturally given more organically. *Beorn Comics likely exist in other universes as well, although the only issues not printed in those universes would be the ones of Beorns that exist there. Category:Comics Category:Companies